


You Like Her

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux knows.





	You Like Her

“You like her.”  


It’s the kind of statement that he never expected to hear from Hux, in a tone that’s equally as foreign to tongue and ear. _Like her._  As if they’re children, or teenagers. Like her.

“I do not.”  


He does.

“You do,” Hux says, turning his attention back to his datapad, scrolling, endlessly scrolling through the holo images. “Is it because you have no other female interaction?”  


“Three of my Knights are female.”  


“You have genders?”  


Okay, that’s rude, and Kylo shoves at his chair with the Force. Just enough to jolt him, just enough to make eye-contact. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“I’m not. Your tone is different around her. Less… abrasive. Believe me, I can tell the difference, even through your stupid mask.”  


His mask is not stupid, but that’s one argument too many for today, so Kylo ignores it for the moment. “She is competent.”

“So am I.”  


“And I’m not abrasive with you?” Alright. That did sound a little sharp. “I’m not a hormonal teenager, Hux.”  


“No, but you are hormonal. Look,” he puts the pad down, that’s how serious it is. “You aren’t in the command structure of the First Order, as you so regularly flaunt at me. So, there’s nothing specifically against it. She’s also not going to have to take nine months off if you–”  


“Hux!”  


“It’s a valid concern. She’s loyal, I know that, and although we sometimes differ in strategy, she has the Order’s goals close to heart. She might make you - ah - more… tolerable, and it would be nice to see at least one of us happy.”  


Kylo almost wants to snap _why don’t you fuck her if you think it’s such a good idea_ , but then he realises that ugly little thing inside of him is - uh - envy? Shit. He does like her.

It’s not even like it’s really aesthetic, because he’s seen her without her helmet a total of twice, and once she was covered in so much blood (not hers) that he’d barely been able to make out her nose. He’s sure she really is very attractive (if a little bit emasculatingly tall), but she’s… strong. Smart. Dedicated. Quick. Fierce. Loyal. She’s… she’s all sorts of things he admires, and some things he wishes he _was_. 

And she makes him laugh, in her own way. Not the rolling-about-wetting-yourself laugh, but the tiny little huff into his mask that he covers up. The kind of private, shared smile that he wishes she could see…

…would she even be interested? In him? Would she–

“You have to make the first move. She sees you as a superior, and you’ll need to work past that.” Hux has his work again, but he’s clearly more of a mindreader today than Kylo is.  


“Do you have some kind of book on–”  


“I do, but you already cost me too many credits by being so obnoxiously slow. Now it’s more a matter of principle.”  


Kylo _does_ snort. Okay. He could always just transfer her to somewhere in the middle of nowhere if she laughs in his face or shoots him or something. 

Wait… _how do you ask girls out_? Hux is now making his ‘do not bother me’ face, and Kylo has literally no one else to ask. He’s not going to ask _Snoke_ , after all.

Damn. 

“Dinner, Ren. Start with dinner.”  


“…how do I–”  


“I’m not doing it all for you. If you never try for yourself, you will never learn. Now, if you’d be so kind as to let me complete this?”  


Yes, right. Awkwardly, he gets up. 

What does she even _eat?_ Time to go harass the catering staff again. They’ll tell him, whether they want to or not.


End file.
